As selective growth methods of selectively growing a thin film on an underlayer, a single crystal homoepitaxial growth method and a heteroepitaxial growth method using a plane orientation of an underlying crystal plane are known. For example, a homoepitaxial growth method of growing a silicon epitaxial layer on a single crystal silicon as an underlayer has been used.
Further, for example, a heteroepitaxial growth method of growing a silicon germanium epitaxial layer on a single crystal silicon as an underlayer has been used.
In the homoepitaxial growth method and the heteroepitaxial growth method, there are restrictions that the underlayer to be selectively grown is limited, cleaning of an interface is required, and a high temperature process is required.
In this regard, as a technique without such restrictions, for example, there has been proposed a selective growth method of selectively growing a thin film on an underlayer on which an insulating film and metal are exposed. This method includes a process of selectively growing a film whose thickness is decreased by combustion on the underlying metal using the underlying metal as a catalyst, and a process of selectively growing a silicon oxide film on the underlying insulating film while burning the film whose thickness is decreased by combustion.
In addition, it has been suggested that, when an insulating film selectively grows on another insulating film, an SiO2 film is selectively grown on SiO2 as the insulating film while burning a film whose thickness is decreased by combustion, for example, carbon. However, there are no concrete methods that effectively perform such a selective growth.